the world of monsters
by Bailey Weather
Summary: Bailey runs away from her family who are vampires and meets this boy, as she gets to no him she starts to like him and her dad trys to get her back on the bad side and to come home and she ends up joining the crew but does she go out with luke in the end?
1. Bailey's wired day

The world of monsters.

Bailey's wired day.

Could my life get Anymore weirder then what it is now I though to myself, I'm bailey almost everything has happened since I left my family, ok I'm 16 but I had to leave I couldn't take it I was going crazy so I moved out and I live in this small flat but it was ok for me. It all started when I had a walk in the park and I walked past a wood and it was making funny noises and ever since then I've been seeing wired creatures and monsters, I was meeting my mates in the park next to the woods and we were talking about girl stuff and we were there for hours then they had to go as they left I could here this boy and man shouting that they needed to find it and weird stuff like that I though to myself when they have left I will go and see what is going on as I have nothing to do.

They left and I went to the woods and I hid behind a tree that was near the grave yard I could here loads of sounds there was this man shouting.

"Luke come on leave her because we are going to lose it" and the other voice said.

"Luke just come back home I don't like this job get another one for me please Luke" and I think the next voice was Luke I couldn't see who they were because I was hiding behind the tree trying not to get spotted.

"no Rose I like this job if you don't like it then leave me alone and I never want to see you again you have been causing to much trouble around here go"

"Fine then"

And then I looked around the tree and saw the a boy and a man standing by a grave stone I though it was there family who has died till it started to glow green and I was really amazed I had never seen this type of thing before and a couple of minutes there was a angel and it was making the area windy, very windy I was really amazed and I kept watching and then it turned into this really scary demand and I turned back around because I didn't want to find me because it will tell my dad were I am I just ran away with out them knowing and they are very angry with me the thing is about my family my real dad is a vampire my mum is a vampire and my step dad is a vampire/ bird creature, which makes me a vampir/ human but something has happened to me I was a bad guy but now I'm good something happened and now I'm out I'm not steeling things anymore.

They destroyed the demand and then I could here the man walking back with the boy so I ran to the other side so I don't get spotted and I hid behind another tree which was big but I think he herd me or saw me because I could here this boy shouting.

"hello who is here?"

I just ignored it and sat on the ground with my feet on the ground and my knee's by me face and I could here foot steps come towards me then he saw me I looked up and I saw this tall boy with brown hair flat chested, he had blue eyes and he put his had in fount of me I didn't know what it was as I was a bad guy no one does that to you so I just put my hand on his and he helped me get up but I didn't need it, he is the first good guy I have meet in ages, and he was being nice to me but I needed to get used to it as I'm in there world now.

He introduce himself to me. He seemed really nice boy.

"hey I'm luke who are you?" Luke said nicely with a smile.

"Hi I'm bailey" I said smiling back at him.

"Hi Bailey nice to meet you and how much did you see of all that stuff?"

"Ummm all of it why I thought it was amazing"

"Really let's get you home and you can tell me about yourself"

That's when I though to myself ow no what do I say so I made up a story.

"I'm 16 years old (that weren't a lie), I like on my own in a flat I ran away from my family because I was…."

"What?"

"getting abused by my prance so I ran away" I new that was a lie but then I felt something in my stomach, I always lie but something about this boy I cant lie to him or I feel really guilty, maybe because, just maybe I love him, I cant I'm bad he is good ow well I'm good now so I wanted to know about him aswell.

"So what about yourself?"

"Ow I'm Luke as you know (trying to make me laugh) I'm 18 and my dad died in a car crash and I live with my mum at the moment and I'm single I dumped my girlfriend just 5 minutes ago, are you single?"

I wondered why he asked me but I told him anyway.

"Yh I'm single I had a boyfriend but he kept getting in the way of things and our relation ship got complicated"

"Really"

We got to the flats and he walked up the stairs because the lift was 'to crowded' but it weren't there was a couple of people that's it but never mind we got to the 2nd floor and luke looked around as in he new were he was.

"I live on this floor no. 3 you live near me then cool."

"Really I didn't know that" trying to sound surprised but it didn't work

We got to the last floor were I live I got to my flat no. 9, I got my key's out of my pocket and put it in the key hole and turned the key and the door opened and I turned around a I saw luke standing at the door I couldn't just let him just go after he brought me home.

"Luke would you like to come in for a little while for a cup of tea before you go and thanks for bringing me home"

"ow no thanks Bailey I should head home any way nice to meet you hopefully I will see you again and there is this club that's on every night so I go every Monday, Friday and Saturday, I though maybe you would like to come with me."

"Ow please just a couple of minutes as a thanks and yh I would love to so see you tomorrow night then."

Ok then Bailey see you tomorrow at 7 I will knock for you and ow yh I almost forgot here is my mobile number for when ever you want me"

"Ok then what is it?"

I typed in on my contacts his number for just in case I wanted to chat to him and I gave him mine so I guessed we were friends and I think we are. He walked away and I shut the door and I went into the kitchen and made myself a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallow's and it was really nice I sat on the sofa and put on a film called Vampire Diary's it is really good near the and of the film I was getting tired so when it came to the end I turned the film off and turned the TV off and shut all the curtains and turned the lights off except my room I put 2 lamp's on and the turned off the light and it was a dark room with patches of yellow light scattered around the room it looked really awesome and also romantic but the lights are not bright but there great for just walking round. I brushed my teeth and walked out the on sweet as I turned the light off I shut the door and I got dressed for bed I had a pink short dress PJ's, it has a really thin straps and low cut with furry bits on the top and it comes just above my knee.

Ive had it ages I sat on my queen sized bed thinking about today I didn't know what that creature was I was going to ask luke but it looked like he didn't want me to know. Luke seemed a really nice guy and I don't know why he asked me to come with him to a night club but it was nice of him know one has every been nice to me maybe my new live is going to be great after all, I felt the guilt coming back to me, I couldn't stand it anymore I needed to tell luke the truth or if my dad came for me he will know who he is and who I am.

I turned out the light's and got under the cover's and fell asleep I have a busy day tomorrow, shopping for new outfits for the night club I will be going to and to find out the truth about who I really am even if it mean's getting myself killed and I need to go with out anyone seeing me differently not luke and his gang or they will kill me because I'm not human, I'm a vampire. Then I put my head on the pillow and I fell asleep. I didn't dream of anything I don't know why though, I got woken up half way through the night, I herd a crash, I herd the back door open I think who ever it was had picked the lock, I was getting scared only one person who could do something like that my family I didn't want to see my mum, dad or step dad because if they found me they will kill me or something I got up very quickly the clock said the time was 11:49pm. I got my dressing gowned on and went to see who it was.

I went to the living room I could see a shadow I looked round the wall, (I had hid behind the wall so they couldn't see me), and I saw a man that looked like a human but a bird face.

"Ow no it can't be I'm in trouble he found me" I said quietly.

it was my dad he had found me I turned back around and ran back into my room think he must of herd me I shut the door and hit in the bathroom, I got my phone and called luke because he fight's monsters like him, the phone rang and luke answered but sounded tied.

"Hello Amy what do you want it's the middle of the night?"

"Sorry but I really need to talk to you" I sounded frightened.

"Whats the matter you sound frightened?" he herd the door open and my dad saying

"Bailey were are you"

"Luke helps me help me please I'm trapped and something is coming for me and I'm really scared and it had trapped me in the on sweet in my room help Luke…" I stopped talking and Luke said ok I will be on him was and I lowered the phone, he had opened the bathroom door.

"He's found me" I said as I was trapped in between the corner of the wall sitting down as a ball I was frightened of my dad he picked up the phone and he said to Luke.

"Don't bother saving her because you will be out of your depth so just go back to sleep hahahahahaha..."

"BAILEY I'M…" and my dad cut it off.

"Bailey, Bailey, Bailey, little Bailey why did you run away from me you know that makes me very angry and you don't like me angry do you, come home and I will forget about it"

"What happens if I don't want to go back?" I said in a frightened voice.

"Well you will have to find out and how low can you get, making friends with Luke the enemy, what are you expecting to get from him, or is it a plan to get the Vanhelsing family dead as there the people killing our kind."

Luke came in he unlocked the door with a pin, he herd most of it defiantly the bit about destroying him and his family he just stood at the door and listened.

"So Bailey whats the plan why did you run away from you family?"

"I didn't want to be with you anymore I'm fed up with it"

"what you cant be fed up of who you are come back home now, anyway luke is a simple human being and your not a human so why go that low to hang around with luke a is it to get into there hide out and destroy the Vanhelsing's because if you are I'm willing in joining you."

"NO I'm not ok I don't want to kill him I want to have it my way I'm fed up with it your way and maybe I might like luke but you wont know will you."

"Well I will just have to punish you."

"Let me go"

He grabbed me and through me against the wall and I was really hurt he hit my spine and I was in pain I was frightened of my dad I shouldn't of said that and he was about to hit me but he stopped I herd Luke shout.

"Leave her alone right no bird brain"

"no I told you to leave her alone" he grabbed me and picked me up and pushed me against the wall and I had marks on my face and a cut on my hip where he trough me into the wall and I cut myself.

"You leave now and leave my girl alone and I won't hurt her ok Luke"

"No I will save her and she ain't yours you haven't got your name on her" he said to him.

"Yer but you don't know who I am properly"

"You're my enemy and I want to destroy you and you can force people to destroy me because you cant you haven't got the power." I looked at Luke as if you say sorry I had a really sad face.

"Sorry luke you don't know who I am either"

"But you told me about yourself this morning?" he said confusingly

"I lied to you so I'm sorry I'm not who I said I was and I didn't what you to be afraid of me either." And my dad tightened his grip and luke was confused and I though he would just turn around and let me suffer but he didn't he came up to me and hit my dad and pushed him outside and they were fighting I just stood there watching them luke angry and so was dad and luke got my dad pinned up to the edge of the wall and my dad was trying to fight back but luke managed to push him off the wall and he fell 3 storeys high I was really amazed that he done that but I didn't cear much I hated my dad.

Luke came in a shut the door and locked it and I went back to my bed well just to sit on it I sat on the edge of the bed and Luke came and sat next to me and looked at me.

"What did you mean you lied to me who are you we could start our friendship again if you want and this time tell me the truth"

"Ok then well I am 16 that's the truth and I ran away from family because I couldn't stand it anymore, do you want to know who my mum and dad and step dad are?"

"Yer go on"

"Ok then my mum is called Victoria, my dad is called James and my step dad is... who you just went against he is mad because I left and now he knows were I live now he wont stop till he gets what he wants is me back for 1 I don't know what the others are yet and I'm not human I'm a vampire but I wont hurt you though because I cant but I don't know why yet"

"wow all that that's amazing and why didn't you tell me this from the start I don't mind you're my friend as long as you tell me the truth then I don't mind who you are and don't worry I will protect you and if he comes again call me, I will come to save you"

"Ok the luke and thanks"

He put his hand on mine and said "that's ok" back to me and I smiled.

"So about yourself I'm guessing your not telling me the truth either so tell me I told you and I wont mind and I wont tell anyone as long as you keep mine a secret"

"Ok then and you promise because I'm not ment to tell anyone but I think I can trust you enough"

"I promise"

"ok then I work for a secret organisation I cone remember what its called and that true, and I fight demons, vampires stuff like that and there is this secret base which has loads of guns and armour and stuff we need to stop and destroy the monster."

"So you're calling me a monster" I pulled my hand away and put my head down.

"No I don't mean it like that your not but all the others are" he put his hand back on mine.

"Ow ok then I'm going to get some sleep for later I would say tomorrow but its 1:30am"

"Ok then see you tonight Bailey and don't worry I will show myself out you need to rest" and he put my on the bed and put my head on the pillow I though it was wired.

He walked out and turned out the light I put the cover over me and I herd the door shut so I took my dressing gowned off and went to sleep but then luke came back in to make sure I went to sleep I though it was funny and then he left and went back home and we both went to sleep.


	2. the best night out

The best night out.

After last night's event I slept in because I was tired, I woke up at about 12:32am and I had breakfast I needed to go to the shop's and buy a nice outfit for tonight when I go to the club with luke it was nice of him to invite me there and I need to get some other clothes and some food before I need to get ready for when luke comes.

I got dressed in some jeans and a nice purple t-shirt and I wore my black and pink trainer's, I got dressed and went into the kitchen and wrote a list of what I needed;

A dress for tonight,

Bread,

Butter,

Chocolate,

Eggs,

New PJ's

I wrote them on my list and put my jacket on and went out the flat and I locked the flat door and went to the lift and went down to the bottom and I got a but to go lakeside and I got on and sat on a seat and I looked round I saw luke and that man I did want him to see me because then who ever was next to him will recognise me as evil but I'm not anymore but he don't know that so I got up and sat on a seat that they wouldn't see me on, I think there going to find some alien activity maybe there is something going on that's alien in lakeside but never mind.

I got off the bus and went into the food part in lakeside and went into ASDA to get my shopping I found the bread, eggs and butter but not the chocolate. I paid for them and crossed them off my list then I had to buy was;

A dress for tonight,

Chocolate,

New PJ's.

I then found this chocolate shop I never new what was in there I walked in and there where loads of different chocolate I just picked up a couple of dark chocolate bars and galaxy bar's and paid for them and went out the shop and crossed chocolate off on my list then I had to buy was;

A dress for tonight,

New PJ's.

I was getting hungry and I looked at my phone and it said 3:00pm and I went to subway and had a chicken sandwich with hot chilli crisps and sat down at a table and I just finished my sandwich and then I saw luke, he came up to me and sat in front of me and said to me.

"Now that's weird running into you today" and laugh's,

"Yer it is isn't it I didn't see you on the bus so I guess you took a car so you ok?"

"No I took the bus but never mind and I'm fine thanks you?"

"Yer same so what you here for then" and smiled at him while eating my crisps,

"Ow nothing just looking round Rupert my boss was here but he gone to the loo so I thought maybe come and see you"

"Cool"

"So what about you what you doing here?" he said to get me talking.

"To get some shopping and to get a new outfit for tonight I'm going soon to get ready and have a shower aswell"

"ow ok then I thought maybe you could of come with me round the shops and leave my boss to do what he wants but I don't want to see you new outfit you going to wear tonight because I want to wait to see what you look like in it" he said and gave a really cheeky smile.

Rupert came out the toilet and wondered where luke went because he wondered off to see me and he saw me and then saw luke and he thought that I was trying to trick luke or something because he still knows me as evil, he came up to us and sat next to luke.

"You said you would wait for me?"

"Ow sorry I saw Amy and I thought I would say hi to her"

"Ow ok then luke hello Amy"

"Hey" I said shyly

I didn't want to be around Rupert and nether did he so it was silent for a bit then I stood up and said.

"Well its nice seeing you again Luke and nice to see you Rupert but I need to go and get the rest of my shopping before I go out tonight"

"Ok then amy see you" Luke said sadly

"Ok then amy see you around Luke we better get going aswell"

I walked off and went into the clothes shop next to the food area and got some new pyjamas because I was running out as there to small for me now, then I went into the dress section and I was looking round and I saw these really nice dresses one was a black dress with one arm hole and it looked really nice so I picked it up, the other one was red with no arm holes on it and I picked that up aswell and I paid for the pyjamas and the dresses and I walked out and in the widow of the shoe shop I found a pair of black high heels and I went in a bought them and then crossed them off my list then I now have finished my shopping trip then I could go home and get ready.

I got back on the bus and went back to the flat to get ready and I put the bags down on the table and unpacked the food and put them away and up the clothes in the draw's and the cupboard and put the black dress and black high heels out ready for tonight.

I had a shower so I was clean and refreshed and I got out the shower and put my hair up in a tail while I get dried and dressed, I put on my new dress it looked really nice on my it was short it came up just above my knee's and I put blusher, black mascara, blue eye shadow and red lip stick. I put my hair down and dried it and I curled it and I straightened my fringe my fringe goes from the right and goes over my left eye and it is feathered and I looked really beautiful and I put on fake nails which were a bit longer then mine and was normal nail colour and white tips and it was 5:30 when I finished and I herd a knock on the door I thought to myself.

"Luke don't come till later"

I opened the door and Luke was standing there and he looked really cute I smiled at him and said hello.

"Hey Luke"

"Hello Amy you are looking beautiful tonight" and smiles back at me.

"Thanks you look handsome aswell" I said back to him.

"Sorry I'm a bit early but I thought maybe we could go out for dinner before we go to the club."

"Yer ok then let me get my shoes then we can go."

"Ok then"

I quickly put on my tiet's and I put on my new back high hells and I picked up my bag with my phone and my pierce and I walked out the door with luke and we got to his car and it was a black convertible and we got in and went to a really nice café we went in and we had dinner and at the and I was about to pay luke stopped me I got up and he came up to me and said.

"Don't worry I will pay say it's my treat"

"Ow ok then Luke thanks"

I put my pierce away and I picked my bag up and tucked in the chair and waited at the table for Luke and as Luke got to the bar to pay and he paid and the man behind the bar said to Luke.

"Nice girl you got there she is really beautiful so were you going after this you look like you're going out somewhere?"

"Ow yer she is isn't she and we are going red's"

"A night club cool"

"Bye"

"Bye"

He came back to me and we walked back to the car and I didn't know what night club we were going to.

"What night club we going to Luke?"

"I thought maybe red's"

"Yer I always wanted to go there" I said smiling at him.

And as we got to red's it just opened we just got there in time for it to open and we were one of the first in there and there was soon loads of people there and I liked the music there it was really cool one of my favourite songs came on which was grenade by Bruno Mars it was a really brilliant song. More people came in it was one of the most popular cubs in the area, there was loads of boys with there girlfriends and me and Luke were here just as friends, he looked at me.

"So you like it here then"

"Yer it's really cool I never new this was here"

"(Laughs) that would sound wired if I didn't know who you were" he said laughing at me I started to laugh back.

"Yer it would this is my favourite song"

"Really my to"

He started to dance and he was really good I wasn't I didn't want to dance and I looked round and everyone was dancing I was one of the only people not dancing so I decided to dance aswell.

"Your really good at dancing were did you learn how to dance?"

"Thanks I taut myself my dad didn't want me to be a dancer so he tried to stop my so I done it in my room with out him knowing"

"Really wow maybe you can teach me"

"Maybe and anyway I don't need to your better then me"

"No I'm not"

We were dancing and talking for ages then this boy and this girl came up to us the boy new Luke.

"So luke this is your girlfriend then you never told me?"

"Ow no we are just friends we are just hanging around with each other as friends"

"Ok then this is my girlfriend Lili"

"Hello Lili this is Amy" Luke said to her

"Hey Amy you ok"

"Yer you"

We started to talk the boys went to the drink's part and were talking about something.

"Whats your boyfriends name?"

"Ow him Sam this is our proper time out together with out Izzy and josh, this boy you will get a long with really well is coming later with his girlfriend Alicia his name is called Rhys"

"Really that's a nice name to call a boy"

"Yer it is"

The boys started to talk about stuff and I saw them looking at me.

"So luke is she your girlfriend really?"

"Well not yet I'm going to ask her out later when it's the romantic dance"

"Ok then lets go back the girls like each other there talking a lot to each other"

"Yer your right Sam"

They came back with drinks for us and Lili started to talk and Lili said for a joke.

"You're the first girl he has been with that is normal"

"Really"

"Yer" and we both laughed and looked at Luke.

"Well not that normal" he said by accident.

It came to about 12:00pm and the DJ said in the microphone.

"Now for all the boys and girls out there here is a romantic song for you"

Luke held my hand and said to me.

"Come on amy dance with me"

"Ok then Luke comes on Sam and Lili came and dance"

"Yer ok then" they both said at the same time.

I didn't know how to dance slow dances.

"Luke I don't know how to do slow dances with two people" I whispered to him.

"Don't worry just do what I do and I will tell you what to do you will get the hang of it don't worry."

"Ok then"

He put his hand on my back and he put my hand on his back and we held hands and we moved along the dance floor Luke was right I got the hang of the dancing after a while he looked at me and said to me to keep my eyes on hi so I did and he looked like we were in love like were going out maybe he wants to go out with me, I fell more in love with him as the song went on and we danced together I had never felt like this before and it was the end of the song and he stopped dancing and he put one hand on my head and he went to kiss me and were about to put or lip's together and kiss till Sam and Lili said they wanted to head home so we stopped and me, luke, Sam and Lili went to likes flat and we sat on the sofa for a bit and watch a film at came to 2 o clock and Lili and Sam went home and left me and luke I decided to go home aswell luke walked me home and as I got home I opened the door and I said "bye" to him then he grabbed my arm and hugged me and the kissed me and the kiss turned into a snog and we were like it for a while then he stopped and said "bye" I was like wow and he walked off and I shut the door and got dressed for bed and I looked at my phone and I had 1 text I opened it and it said.

"tomorrow I will be after you no matter what so you better be ready and you are a traghter for your kind you need to be punished" it said it was from Count D then I realised who it was it was my dad the Count's brother using his phone I recognised the message I deleted it and sent a message to luke saying.

"Hey Luke thanks for taking my to that club it was the best night ever I wish we could do it again some time xx" and I sent it.

I turned off all the light's and shut all the curtains and turned the laps on in my room by the sided ok the bed. I put my new PJ's on and I got into bed and I got a text back from Luke saying.

"Hey Amy yer it was fun we should do it again some time maybe on Friday and I had the best time with you aswell I want to talk to you tomorrow"

I text back. "Ok then come to mine at 11am and we can talk then xx" and he said ok and then I turned off my phone and put it on charge and turned out the lights and went to sleep I was knackered because it was a nice day out and it's not 3 in the morning.


End file.
